gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool
Abulhool can cloak? Recently an editor said that Abulhool can cloak, from what I've read of 00F so far, there is no cloak. Can anyone verify the validity of this matter? Wasabi 01:21, December 6, 2009 (UTC) The editor in question would be me. I made that edit because a while ago I bought the first volume of Gundam 00F from Amazon. During the chapter covering the Azadistan intervention, Fon Spaak is observing in Gundam Abulhool. After the attack on the solar energy receiving station Fon Spaak decides to investigate the source. At the point there are two panels that clearly show Abulhoo decloaking. A few pages later its revealed that the Abulhool possesses a secondary set of plasma jets for propulsion to hide the fact that its a Gundam. Anyway if you think about it, it makes a lot of sense for the second and third generation Gundams to possess the optical camouflage technology. Often enough interventions required the Gundams to operate for extended periods of time away from one of Celestial Being's hidden hangers and bases as well as where the meisters would have to move about the local population gathering intel, the missions involving La Edenra and Azadiztan being perfect examples.--Animefan29 02:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Proof page OK, I got a hold of my copy of Gundam 00F volume 1 and found that it is page 85 that shows the Abulhool using the optical camouflage. And its page 88 that shows Abulhool's switch over from GN Vernier to plasma jets.--Animefan29 04:26, December 10, 2009 (UTC) No weapons? Why does description say there are no weapon compliments when there are GN Vulcans on the head?. Also little unrelated question. How do I generate signature autimatically? Till now i typed them myself :|--YessMasster December 14, 2009 (UTC) That's mainly because there's no full weapons description the main website. Those who don't read the full extension of 00F wouldn't even see the GN Vulcans in action. As for signatures just make 4 of "~" and it will auto-sign. Wasabi 23:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) How was it damaged by a Hellion How exactly could a Hellion, of any variant, damage Abulhool? Even though it does not have a complete MS form, it should have been able to outmaneuver the Hellion? In what chapter did it happen in, anyway? - BusterGundam (talk) 02:18, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :The Hellion rammed to Abulhool and exploded. The Hellion didn't target the Abulhool, but rather, Marlene got in its way to stop it from suicide-attacking a village/town --Bronx01 (talk| ) 03:32, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Im not familiar with the specific battle or most battles involving the pre-F Generation 2s and whether there's consistency or not in how often they get damaged (or not) but GN Field based full body armor has not become standard yet so their not supposed to be invincible yet. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 15:33, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Height What is AbulHool's height? - BusterGundam (talk) 21:43, July 22, 2013 (UTC)